1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device, an apparatus and to a method. More specifically, this invention concerns itself with an improved glass-scoring device, semi-automated and automated glass scoring equipment utilizing the improved glass scoring device, an improved spindle for supporting the glass scoring device and a method for scoring glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of scoring and cutting glass has remained virtually unchanged for more than 50 years. Typically, the glass surface of the workpiece is initially cleaned to insure freedom from dirt and other extraneous matter. A straight edge can then be laid across the workpiece and a scoreline made with a hand-held glass "cutter". The so-called glass cutter lightly fractures the surface of the glass and the artisan then breaks the glass along score line. In such manual operation of the scoring tool it is difficult maintain constant pressure and thus attain attain a uniform score line.
In the art of making stained glass panels and other objects, the technique is quite similar to the above except for the geometry of the individual pieces of glass from which the item is assembled. The individual pieces are generally assymetric shapes requiring precise scoring to enable later assembly into the finished article. Semi-automated devices have recently been introduced to increase operator control over this scoring process. These devices, of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,540, 4,222,300 and 4,120,220, all generally employ an arbor-mounted scoring implement which, is generally immobile, and means for movement of the glass workpiece relative to the immobilized scoring implement. In order to increase the precision of the scoreline on the glass surface, the scoring implement, and the scoring wheel associated with such implement, must be mounted securely and rigidly supported.
FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,540 is illustrative of the type of scoring implement which possesses the support and rigidity so essential for precise and repeatable glass scoring operations. Unfortunately, the needs for support and rigidity have traditionally dictated very limited clearance between the scoring wheel and the supporting bracket. This type of configuration can, however, have its drawbacks; the principle one being the accumulation of glass chips between the scoring wheel and the supporting bracket. The accumulation of chips and other debris can result in the binding of the scoring wheel within the bracket and adversely affect the operation of the device. When the scoring wheel is prevented from free motion, the scoring action of the device deteriorates dramatically.
The incorporation of an oil reservoir within the handle of such devices can provide a source of lubrication of the axle which supports the scoring wheel; however, does not resolve the problem of binding of the wheel within the mounting bracket. In fact, the presence of oil at this interface, is thought by some, to increase the accumulation of glass chips thereby further aggravating this problem. When glass chips accummulate in sufficient concentration to prevent free wheeling of the scoring element, the scoring process must be discontinued until the glass chips can be removed. As is readily appreciated, this problem is most pronounced in semi-automated and automated glass-scoring equipment due to the greater throughput of such devices.